


Adora sends a text, Catra calls Adora

by a_poetic_sheep



Series: She-ra Sheepverse [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_sheep/pseuds/a_poetic_sheep
Summary: The phone conversation from chapter 6 of “2 chaotic gays, 1 chaotic bi and 1 lawful bi” She-Ra chatfic.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra Sheepverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170524
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Adora sends a text, Catra calls Adora

Furry: adora stfu

Furry: btw im at work but i got bagels they’re in the kitchen

Swordlesbian: okay hold on

Swordlesbian: catra did you pre-slice these?

Furry: yes and i set the toaster to the right place

Swordlesbian: this is why i love you

Furry: What?

Furry: What did you say?

  
  


“Adora? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. So.”

“So.”

“You said a thing.”

“Yeah.”

“Kind of an important thing.”

“Yeah.”

“So….”

“Catra- I meant it.”

“I- can you. Like. Elaborate?”

“I love you.”

“Um. Ok.”

“I get if you don’t-”

“No! I mean- I love you too, Adora. A lot.”

“Okay. Good. Cause I love you a lot too.”

“Okay. Um. Okay. I’ve wanted to say that for a while, you know.”

“Yeah, me too. Ever since- wait, Catra, are you CRYING?”

“No. Shut up.”

“It’s okay to cry. I kinda feel like crying too.”

“No, I’m at work, they can’t see me cry.”

“Catra you work at an animal shelter. There is no way you’ve never cried at work.”

“I have to keep up my reputation, ADORA. The cats will shame me.”

“At least you’ll have the dogs, then.”

“The dogs are a consolation prize and you know it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay. Hold on.”

“Catra? Oh my god Catra did you just interrupt our heartfelt conversation to scold Glimmer over text?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay. Do you have to go, or-”

“No, I’m on break. Can you- let’s just talk for a minute, okay? I like hearing your voice.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on me.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Thank you for the bagels, by the way.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Also, I’m sorry for all of last night’s shit.”

“Don’t be. It was fun.”

“According to your texts you had to babysit me for basically an hour.”

“Yeah. Well. You’re pretty cute when you’re drunk. I didn’t mind it.”

“Are you implying I’m not cute when I’m sober?”

“No! It’s- Here. For example. When we got back to your apartment, you told me that it was messy and you hadn’t been expecting visitors so you hadn’t cleaned it up. And then you pointed to dirty dishes in the sink that I had made dirty, and told me that your dishwasher was broken and that’s why there was such a backlog.”

“I don’t have a dishwasher.”

“Exactly.”

“Catra?”

“Adora?”

“Why is there a can of baked beans and a can opener in the bathroom?”

“You were going to empty them into the toilet and then claim that you had thrown up and so you were too sick to go to school, but you couldn’t work the opener and then I caught you. I think I prioritized getting you back to the couch and away from hard floors over putting away baked beans.”

“Catra?”

“Yeah?”

“The can is open and there are beans everywhere.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yeah. It’s not open-open, but there’s a gash in the side and it’s lying in the floor.”

“Huh. I guess you were successful.”

“I guess this means I don’t have to go to school today?”

“Whatever you say. Okay, they’re calling me back in now.”

“Bye, Catra.”

“Bye, Adora. I- I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catra is crying from when Adora mentions it until the end of the call


End file.
